My Heart Breaking
by g8r than u
Summary: Chapter 2 following This Isn't the Man is up! RoyXRiza, rated T for violence and language... Did Roy really betray Riza? Or was it someone else?


Disclaimer: I don't Ed. Or Full Metal Alchemist. Or Roy. sigh...

Chapter 2 to "This Isn't the Man" is Up!

R&R! Love all of ya.

Roy glanced at the gun in his hand, and blinked at it. Interesting. Riza's blood was on it, from such a close rang. He shrugged, and tucked it back into her coat, blood smearing over her blue uniform carelessly.

Leaning over her, he grinned, and saluted her. "To Lieutenant Hawkeye." Laughing to himself, he glanced back, laughing even harder. Riza was barely conscious.

"Colonel…" she whispered, feeling betrayed, and simply slipped away into nothingness.

What she didn't see was when he transformed. The skin on his body rippled, and his appearance changed to a muscular, young man with green hair, and the symbol of homunculus on his leg. Envy. "My, won't Dante-sama be pleased with me. And King Bradley too…" he grinned widely.

Roy Mustang whistled cheerfully. He grinned and patted the small box in his coat pocket. It was a pretty silver color, with shining gold stars on the wrapper, and a green and red bow on top. A single tag was attached, reading, "To Riza, Love Roy."

Time to show her he was worth it.

Roy headed back to his office, and opened the door. He frowned. Riza had already left. Sighing, he stepped out into the hall again, and turning around, he collided with Havoc, who was carrying a stack of papers.

"Havoc, have you seen Riza?"

Havoc frowned. "What're you talking about, Colonel? She left with you."

Roy could feel his face muscles react to his thoughts; confusion and bewilderment. "What the hell is going on? I didn't leave with her. I left before her."

Havoc shrugged, chewing the toothpick in his mouth. "I swear, Colonel, she left with you. I overheard you guys; a walk to the park, or something like that. At least, I think it was you. I mean, it could have been a double or something, but that would be stupid-"

Roy paled. It had hit him. If he was right- "Oh, shit." Roy shoved Havoc out of the way, and his subordinate dropped the stack of papers. He could hear Havoc cursing loudly, and he even had the feeling that Havoc was flipping him off, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. Just getting to Riza-

Roy ran, his coat flying and flapping around him. He skidded on ice so many times, and fell so many times, that his hands were scraped and bleeding. He sprinted through the deserted streets, and turning a corner he spotted the park-

And Riza.

Roy slowed down. _Oh God, Riza, oh God…_She was sprawled across the ground, her blonde hair spread haphazardly, and crimson blood blossoming across the pure, white snow. Her lips were blue with cold, and her eyes were closed. _Closed. _Roy felt bile come up, and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening…_Roy sped up again, running so fast, like he was going to lose her any second. He slipped and fell, the ice scraping the skin off his cheek. He winced, but scrambled back up to his feet and ran toward Riza. Falling to his knees, he cradled her head gently, and felt desperately for a pulse; he panted. She was still alive, but barely. He opened her coat, and searched for her wound frantically. She moaned, and her hand lifted touching her stomach. He moved her hand gently, and he could feel tears well in his eyes, something that hadn't happened since Hughes had died. There was a hole in her. A hole in Riza.

Her breathing was shallow, and inconsistent, ragged and pained. _Damnit, don't die, Riza, don't die…_ Riza opened her eyes, pain shooting through her stomach, like fire. _Fire. Colonel. _Riza gasped. Roy was looming above her, tears streaming down his pale face. He looked frightened. Like a small boy.

"You're alive, Riza, you're alive-" he reached for her hand, smiling, but Riza stared at him with blank eyes. Her hand moved away from his. Like he was something repulsive.

Roy's smile faltered. "Lieutenant?"

Riza turned her head away from him. _How could he? How could he…_Roy stood up. His heart was breaking, and he couldn't let her see. He was her superior. He had to act like it. He screwed his eyes shut. _I don't need love. I don't need love. _He turned his back to her. _He couldn't let her see. _"Lieutenant Hawkeye; I'll be back. I need to call the infirmary. Please, Lieutenant. Refrain from dying."

Riza blinked. She had almost smiled. She turned her head further away. _I can't let him see my heart breaking. _


End file.
